The use of electronic devices such as smart phones is ubiquitous by consumers. Users take smart phones everywhere with them and are constantly on the body of people everywhere. At times, however, it is desirable to mount a smart phone (or other electronic device) in a hands free holder or other configuration that does not require the user to hold the smart phone. Throughout this disclosure, the term “smart phone” will be used; however, other devices such as tablets or any other electronic device also may be used with the systems described herein. Although solutions are available, it is desirable to have a holder that can firmly hold a variety of sizes of electronic devices and quickly release the same electronic device.